Laura Marsh
| birth_place = Pembury, Kent, England | nickname = Boggy | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm off break | role = Bowler | family = | international = true | testdebutdate = 8 August | testdebutyear = 2006 | testdebutagainst = India women | testcap = 146 | odidebutdate = 17 August | odidebutyear = 2006 | odidebutagainst = India women | odicap = 103 | odishirt = 7 | club1 = Sussex Women | year1 = 2003– | clubnumber1 = 7 | columns = 3 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 5 | runs1 = 55 | bat avg1 = 7.85 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 38 | deliveries1 = 983 | wickets1 = 11 | bowl avg1 = 31.27 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 3/44 | catches/stumpings1 = 4/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 47 | runs2 = 319 | bat avg2 = 15.19 | 100s/50s2 = 0/1 | top score2 = 67 | deliveries2 = 2447 | wickets2 = 64 | bowl avg2 = 23.42 | fivefor2 = 1 | tenfor2 = – | best bowling2 = 5/15 | catches/stumpings2 = 7/– | column3 = T20I | matches3 = 29 | runs3 = 330 | bat avg3 = 16.50 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 46* | deliveries3 = 639 | wickets3 = 28 | bowl avg3 = 20.17 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = – | best bowling3 = 3/17 | catches/stumpings3 = 2/– | date = 25 January | year = 2011 | source = http://www.cricinfo.com/ci/content/player/249934.html Cricinfo }} Laura Alexandra Marsh (born 5 December 1986 in Pembury, Kent) is an English cricketer. She began playing cricket at 11 and started her career as a medium pace bowler but found greater success when she switched to off spin. She plays county cricket for Sussex, represents the Rubies and made her Test debut against India in 2006. She was part of the England team that retained the Ashes in Australia in 2008 and in England in 2009. She took a career best 5/15 against Pakistan in the 2009 Women's World Cup in Sydney and finished the competition's top wicket taker, with 16 wickets at 10.31. She opened the bowling for England in the Twenty20 World Championship in 2009, taking 6 for 68 in the tournament which England won by defeating New Zealand at Lords, and struck the winning runs off the last ball of the match to secure England's first victory over Australia in a One Day International series in 33 years in July 2009. She made her highest Test score of 38 out of a last wicket stand of 59 against Australia in the one-off Ashes Test later the same year. In the absence of Sarah Taylor, she opened the batting for England in the Twenty20 series against Australia in 2010 as well as opening the bowling and was player of the match in England's series-winning win at Canberra on 16 January 2010 after scoring 45 from 44 balls, and again the following day when her 43 from 23 balls saw England post a winning total. Off the field of play she took a Sports Science with Management degree at Loughborough University. Category:English cricketers Category:English women cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1986 birthsCategory:Living people